Max Chronicles: Bedtime Stories
by Magsforever
Summary: Alec would like nothing better than to spend the night in his room reading, but Max has other plans for him. Cute oneshot before the the books.


"Alec!" Max yelled down the hall. "I'm tired get your booty in here!" Alec sighed. He loved his little brother more than anything, but on days like this, when all he wanted to do was curl up and read, having a room right next to him wasn't all that great. Alec continued reading and hoped that Max would leave him alone if he didn't answer. No such luck. Barely a minute later there was a pounding on his door.

"Alec if you don't get out here right now I'll tell Jace about your Brittany Spears CD!" Alec groaned. That was one thing he didn't need his parabati to know about. Alec threw open his door to see what it was the little devil wanted so desperately.

"What do you want, Max?" he asked wearily. Usually it was times like this Max would ask to be marked or brought on a hunt when he wasn't even five yet.

"Will you read me a bed time story?" Max asked innocently. His overly large glasses slipping down his nose.

"Why don't you ask Izy?" Alec suggested.

"She'll tell me about shoes or something just as boring!" Max exclaimed. Alec couldn't help but to agree. Isabelle's stories were a fate worse than death, to the boys, at least.

"How about Jace?" Alec tried.

"His stories are all scary, like the one with the dad who kills the hawk, or the shadowhunter boy who never had any toys." Alec didn't have the heart to tell Max that these were all true in Jace's past. that these stories are what he lived through before coming to live with them.

"Did you ask mom and dad?"

"They're busy with Conclave stuff," Max said.

"How about Hodge?" Alec asked as a last resort, he already knew he would wind up reading to his little brother, whether or not he wanted to.

"He told me to ask you," Max saaid looking annoyed.

"Fine, I'll meet you in your room in a minute." Max hugged his brother.

"Thanks, Al!" Max scampered away and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Alec sighed. He knew in the mundane world, no self respecting thirteen year old boy wanted to read to their little sibling, but he secretly liked it. Max hero worshiped Jace, and most of the time went to him for everything. It always made Alec feel special when his little brother came to him. For anything.

When Alec entered Max's room he found the four year old surrounded with blankets, pillows and what appeared to be a fake sword. His eyes only had a second to take in the scene before a battle cry ran through the room and two blurred shapes lunged from the "fort." Alec stumbled back in surprise.

One of the shapes swung a sword at Alec's legs while the other went for his stomach. Alec flipped over the smaller before pulling the bugger shape into a headlock.

"Drop you weapon!" Alec yelled triumphantly. "Or I will take him prisoner."

From the floor Max groaned. "Give him back!" he cried out.

"Don't do it, Max!" Jace yelled from his awkward position, under Alec's arm. The twelve year old was kicking at his best friend with everything he had. Alec started to rub his knuckles harshly against the struggling blonde's scalp. "Finish him!" Jace cried. Alec ignored Jace's comments toward his brother until a piece of wood was practically up his nose. Somehow the four year old had managed to knock him down and release Jace, who was now standing next to Max laughing! His own "sword" pointed at his parabati's chest.

"Rise slowly, oh, defeated one." Jace commanded. Alec raised his eyebrows but did as commanded . Quickly Jace plopped !ax on his shoulders and commanded Alex to hunch down a little. He then vaulted himself and Max onto Alec's shoulders.

"Onward, faithful stead. TO THE ELEVATOR!"

"I am not a mule!" Alec said, sighing dramatically. "You should lay off the nutella."

"There is no such thing as too much nutella!" Max said. "Now, carry us to the elevator."

"Or what?" Alec challenged.

"Or else I'll tell everyone about the CD!" Alec groaned and started stumbling down the hall. Alec reached the elevator and was about to drop Jace and hope that he caught Max when a tisking noise came from above him.

"Carry us to the kitchen!" Jace yelled. "My little minion and myself are hungry."

"I am not carrying you to the kitchen. You won't fit in the elevator like this."

"Then take the stairs." Cursing under his breath Alec carried them down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. When he arrived Hodge, Isabelle, and his parents were already there. Isabelle and Mayrise appeared to be arguing over a bubbling pot of goo while Hodge and Robert watched quietly from the table.

"Can you get off now?" Alec asked as he wobbled into the kitchen. The two kids on his shoulders locked glances.

"No!" Max yelled causing everyone else to look up.

"What are you doing out of bed Max? Alec you should have known better! Jace why are you on Alec's shoulders?" Mayrise said in exasperation. it was relatively normal for Jace and Max to get onto trouble together but never before had she seen her oldest involved.

"Mommy, guess what?" Max cried out. "Jace and I captured a rare demon!" His mother raised her eyebrows at him.

"What kind of demon?" Jace and Max both had identical smirks on their faces.

"The Bookworm Demon!" They yelled together.

"You see," Jace said patiently. "I noticed the library was missing quite a few books recently and I suspected one had taken residence here. Max here agreed with me and we lured the beast into an ambush. Now we must sit on it until it bends to our will completely." Hodge and Isabelle stifled laughter.

"Can I have a cookie, since I helped with Jace's hunt?" Max asked.

"There will be no cookies right now," his father said. "What kind of trap did you use to capture him?"

"Well, Max here lured him into his room by asking for a bedtime story..." Jace started

"Blackmail." Alec muttered.

"And then we attacked him." Jace finished like he was never interrupted. "Now, how are we to dispose of this beast?"

"First I think you should get off him." Hodge said patiently. Alec shot him a grateful look, that a second later he regretted when the tutor continued. "You can keep him hostage if you so wish without sitting on him."

"Or you can give him to me and I an dress him up all pretty!" The nine year old Isabelle offered. Alec shivered.

"Or you can have mercy and let him go." Alec tried.

"I'm sorry," Max said, "But we don't negotiate with demons."

**A/N so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I simply love Max and I feel he needs more stories**


End file.
